


Just In Case

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Set After 1x11 Kory tries to break Trigon's hold over Dick before it's too late. Oneshot





	Just In Case

Kory continued to fiddle with the gold rings on her fingers as the shimmering force field continued to glow in the cold evening where Rachel’s house used to sit. It had been at least twenty minutes since Dick had disappeared and hers and Donna’s failed attempts to break through it were more than frustrating. Donna was busy pacing just behind Kory, muttering to herself as she tried to think her way out of this situation. They had both tried to burst whatever bubble was surrounding the house, Donna with a few different gadgets and Kory with her fire. It would not give. Kory had to admit she was pretty impressed with Dick’s childhood best friend. She was strong, smart, a great fighter, and damn good looking too. Maybe they could be friends, if they made it out of this whole mess alive that is. Kory’s worry was reflected in her nervous fiddling. Dick was in there, but so was Gar and Rachel. Three people that she cared about and loved and she couldn’t help them. 

Not to mention she was still coming to terms with the returning memories. She was an alien warrior from a different planet. She was there to kill Rachel. No, her mind thought quickly. She loved Rachel. She was here to help save her. She was here for Trigon. It was all a lot to take in and keeping her composure was becoming difficult, but she had to remain strong, her friends, her family were in danger. Kory blinked as she felt a shift in the air around them. The shimmer was gone and the house was suddenly standing in front of them again.

“Donna!” Kory called as she reached out and grabbed the girl’s arm, catching her attention. “The house is back.”

Donna turned around, her eyes narrowing as she set her shoulders, looking like she was ready for battle. “Let’s go.”

Kory grabbed onto her, holding her back for a moment. She caught Donna’s glare, but Kory’s eyes were careful as she looked over the house before facing Donna. “We don’t know what we’re going to find in there.” Kory explained. “We can’t do this if we don’t work together.”

For a moment Donna’s face softened and her lips curled into a smile and Kory felt like she could fight any battle by her side. “I’ve got your back.” Donna’s hand curled around Kory’s arm and they both gave a reassuring squeeze. “Come on,” Donna said with a cock of her head, “you know Dick is going to get himself killed without us.”

Kory grinned as both girls took off for the house. “You can say that again.”

Both girls sprinted up the stairs, Kory was surprised at how quite everything seemed to be. There were no signs or sounds of a battle. That worried her more than anything else. Donna easily kicked the door down and Kory followed her into the house. They both came to a stop, crashing into each other as they saw everyone gathered in the living room.

“Dick?” Kory called out as she spotted him standing with his back to them, not moving.

“Dick, what’s wrong?” Donna asked as the man had not moved.

Kory looked past Dick to see Angela with an older man wrapped around her arm. Trigon. She then spotted Gar and Rachel standing just besides Dick, the latter with tears streaming down her face as Gar stood still next to her. She could see the fear in his eyes as they darted between Dick and Kory.

“Gar, Rachel, get behind me.” Kory immediately said. She stood up straighter, instantly going into a protective stance. Gar didn’t hesitate as he grabbed Rachel’s hand, pulling the girl so that they were nestled between Kory and Donna.

“Ah, the Amazonian and the Tamaranean have arrived.” Trigon said calmly as he looked at both of the women.

“What did you do to Dick?” Donna asked. Kory could see that her lasso was held tightly in her hand. 

Trigon smiled as he took a step forward. He rested his hand on Dick’s shoulder, who was still facing away from them. “Why, I made him part of the family of course. All of you can be part of the family.”

“What the hell is he talking about?” Kory asked as she looked at Rachel and Gar.

“This is all my fault.” Rachel said as she clutched onto Gar. “I thought he would help Gar because he was sick.”

“Rachel, you didn’t know.” Gar whispered as he tried to comfort his friend. 

“Dick,” Kory called, ignoring Trigon, she needed to see his face, she needed to know if he was okay, “Dick it’s Kory.”

Dick slowly turned and both she and Donna gasped, taking a step back as Dick faced them. His eyes were completely black and it spread like a plague over his handsome face. 

“Join us.” He said, in a low voice. “You can embrace the darkness too.”

Trigon patted Dick on the shoulder as he took a step forward. Donna and Kory closed together, shielding him from Gar and Rachel. Kory could feel her fire humming softly in her veins, ready to go whenever she commanded. Trigon stopped, his arms up in a calm surrendering motion. 

“Bold moves for someone who wanted to kill my daughter mere hours ago.” Trigon said as he looked up at Kory.

Kory tore her eyes from him to look at Rachel. She could never express how sorry she was for hurting someone she cared about. The smallest of smiles graced Rachel’s face and Kory could feel a small knot loosen in her chest. There was still something there, something they could fix, something they could strengthen.

“I’m not here to kill your daughter, I’m here to kill you.” Kory said as she turned back towards Trigon, a dangerous edge to her voice. 

“What she said.” Donna said with a growl as she nodded her head in Kory’s direction.

Trigon looked between both women, knowing it wouldn’t be simple to take on both of them and the changeling boy. He sighed as he waved his hand. “Resistance is futile and you will all be mine.”

The ground began to shake and they all braced themselves as the floorboards cracked open. Dick was still standing just in front of them, smiling as the darkness swirled over his face. Kory couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Her heart ached for him. What had this monster put him through that he would give in to his darkness? The darkness he was fighting so hard against, that he was so afraid of. She wouldn’t let Trigon have his hold over Dick, not while she was there. He had supported her and stood by her and she intended to do the same. 

“Dick!” She called out to him, but her cry was drowned out from the gasp of horrors as something terrible rose from the floor.

They were some sort of creatures, black as night with fire coursing through their cracks, like they had been formed by molten lava. A dozen or so cracked and creaked as they stood up straight, like soldiers, ready to take orders from their master. 

“Bring them to me, so they can share in our darkness.” Trigon said with another flick of his hand. “Don’t hurt my daughter.”

“Still got my back?” Kory asked as she cocked an eyebrow towards Donna.

“Always.” Donna said as she whipped her lasso over her head, hooking it around one of the creatures, before swinging it into another.

“Gar, keep Rachel safe.” Kory ordered before she dove into the fray behind Donna. 

The creatures moved quicker than Kory had anticipated, but she was faster and stronger. She moved through the room, ducking, jabbing, and punching the creatures, but they continued to spawn at an alarming rate. Somewhere she could hear the roar of Gar’s tiger and it only empowered her as she moved through the room. She wanted to get to Dick. Maybe if she got him out of there then she could break whatever hold Trigon had over him. They needed Dick. Her fingertips glowed with flames as she reached down and laid another deadly blow to the creature below her. Donna had moved to the kitchen, while it seemed Gar and Rachel had been forced upstairs. Kory raised her hand to deliver another strike, when someone grabbed her, hard. 

“Dick?” Her eyes were wide as Dick held onto her arm, his black eyes starring her down menacingly. She knew Dick was strong, but this was an inhuman strength. His gripped began to hurt and she grabbed onto him with her other hand. “Dick stop.”

“Join us Kory.” He said before he flipped her over, slamming her into the dinning room table.

Kory groaned as she hit the ground, but Dick was already picking her up again, throwing her across the room and into the wall. She crashed through the plaster and barely had a moment to register that he was charging at her again before she moved out of the way. “Dick, you have to fight this!” She said as she dodged another one of his blows. She couldn’t attack him and risk hurting or killing him, and Dick knew it.

“Come on Kory, afraid you’re going to do something you’ll regret?” He sneered as she moved carefully around the room, her eyes never leaving his face. She wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever, but she couldn’t bring herself to hurt him. She cared too much about him to do that.

“I know you’re in there, Dick,” She said as inched her way along the wall, her bloodied hands tracing along the wall paper, “and I know you can fight whatever that demon did to you.”

“Dick is long gone.” He said, his devilish smile still playing on his face. “But you don’t have to be alone.”

“I don’t believe for a second that Dick is gone.” Kory said defiantly. “He’s stronger than that.” Her fingers found the cold edges of the windowpane. She needed to find Donna and the others. They needed to regroup and come up with a plan. “I promise I won’t leave you in there Dick.” Kory said more gently.

“You’re not leaving at all.” Dick said before he threw himself at her, crashing through the window. 

Kory felt the glass break across her back, as Dick’s arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, holding on to him as they went flying over the bushes before hitting the ground. Dick’s hands were at her throat and she felt the fire roaring to life, coming to defend her. 

“DICK!” She screamed as she tried to tame her fire, her hands grabbing onto him. “I know you’re afraid of becoming the weapon Batman designed you to be, but you’re not.” She could feel Dick’s hands around her throat loosen a bit. She opened her eyes, the glowing green fading as her clutching finger’s became gentle around his arms. 

“You’re sweet and caring. You took in Rachel, you took in Gar, and you love them.” She could see his eyes widen a bit and there was a battle raging behind that darkness. He was fighting it and she could bring him back. “You’re not a monster Dick, you’re just a little lost. We all are, but we can figure it out together.”

Dick stumbled backwards, screaming in pain. He clutched his face and Kory watched breathlessly as the darkness began swirling above him, draining from his face. She didn’t hesitate as she ran over to him, her body glowing as she aimed a fire blast right at the blackness. She caught Dick in her arms as he fell unconscious, and she pulled him close to her, her thumb running across his cheek. 

“Dick, wake up, we need you.” She whispered.

Dick’s eyes fluttered opened and Kory could feel a few tears fall down her cheeks, splashing over his face. She had missed those soft brown eyes looking at her. His hand came up, stroking her hair and he rested his cool palm against her warm skin.

“Kory, you’re alive.” He said in a hoarse voice that broke off at the end.

“Of course I am.” Kory said as she leaned her forehead against his.

Dick had thought he would never see her again, but it had been just an illusion. A perfect lie to lead him down the path he had been afraid to go and Trigon had fixed the whole thing. The details were fuzzy, but it had been watching Bruce kill Kory that had pushed him over the edge. Their relationship had been casual, or so he thought, but deep down his feelings towards her had been growing. They had been thrown together from the beginning, trying to protect Rachel and Gar, trusting each other despite knowing nothing about each other. Dick hated to admit it, but he had never felt this way about anyone before and he had liked a lot of girls. Somehow he knew Kory felt the same.

“I thought I lost you.” Dick murmured.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Dick.” Kory said with a smile.

And then Dick was pulling her into a kiss because he missed her and because he needed to feel her lips on his. He needed her warmth to spread through him and bring him back to life. Kory was all to eager to respond as she pulled him closer, not caring that there was a fight going on or that a demon was trying to kill them. All that mattered was that they were holding on to each other. After a few moments they broke apart and it was then that Kory remembered they were all still in danger.

“We have to help the others.” She said as she pulled them to their feet.

Dick smiled and damn she had missed this smile. Before she could take off he grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. “Just in case.” He said his eyes steadily looking into hers. He then grabbed her and they headed back into the house to help save their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, don't really know what this is, but I was feeling some sort of way about that finale. Can y'all believe that Bruce killing Kory is what made Dick snap? We are blessed with crumbs. Anyway I was feeling angsty and wrote this and idk i want Kory to be the one that wakes Dick up cause they in love. If you enjoyed let me know! Thanks for reading! Can't wait til season 2!!!!!!


End file.
